The World of You and I
by xcrystalstars
Summary: Starting in Pallet Town, Will Miller starts his Pokemon journey after receiving his first Pokemon. Fascinated by his dreams, he expects his adventure to be full of happiness but runs into many difficulties, small or large. Over this period, he'll grow to see the vast world of Kanto and develop many kinds of relationships with Pokemon and the residents of the Kanto Region.
1. Level 1: Hardships of Leaving Home

**Ring! Ring!**

****My alarm thundered right into my precious, little eardrums, slamming me from my daybed right onto the tiled-floor.

It's 13:05: I overslept! I was planning on getting to Professor Willow's house to receive my first Pokemon and start my wondrous journey of Pokemon; a titanic world of many different environments, each with their own unique creatures that differentiate them, proving to be an easier way of exploring rather than studying the environmental setting. The thought of running along the green, green grass with my own Pokemon fascinates me. Best thing is, it would turn from an abstraction to true reality.

While letting my mind wonder and drool over this dream, I looked at the clock again. 13:11.

Perfect! I wasted six minutes that I could've used to make my dreams come true instead of endlessly drifting towards the illusions.

I dashed around the room, looking for my clothes, packing my bag, showering, brushing my teeth, and nomming my breakfast. Along the way, I managed to trip into the pile of Pokeball toys and clothes inside my wardrobe, spill maple syrup all over my hands, and slip on the wet bathroom floor after my shower. Afterwards, I checked the time. 13:36. It would take me ten minutes to get to Professor Widow's lab, which I was supposed to be at, now!

I ran down the stairs in an obvious hurry, yet my mother calls me anyway; she was fully aware of the fact that I was going to be insanely late for the Pokemon selection, but she still stops me. "Oh, Will!~ Please be careful and take this with you!" She put an untouched parcel into my rather-large backpack, kissed my cheek, and I ran out. Except, I forgot to open the door, meaning I banged my head right into it. My mother treated my minor head injury, even though it was the last thing on my mind. I opened the door and ran into the great world of Pokemon.


	2. Level 2: Man, Cody Willow

Finally after so much dwindling around, I'm out in the world of Pokemon!

I eagerly run down the stairs but trip. Luck is not on my side today, is it?

I get up from my fall into the grass, wipe the dew off my face, and head out. I decided to walk because luck definitely was not on my side so I would not test it again, at the expense of taking another fall. I crossed the dirt path, observing the distant fields around me; Pidgey flocks were flying across the sunny sky, chirping their cheerful melodies. It light up my heart like a candle and I looked straight head, noticing Professor Willow's lab straight ahead of me. As impatient as I was plus the fact that I was late created an urge to just run a marathon to the lab, but I decided against it.

When I finally stood in front of the shiny, reflecting metal of the laboratory, I saw a huge crowd, surrounding a kid that seemed fairly familiar. As I strolled closer, I finally recognized him like light shining down on a black silhouette. It was Cody Willow, Professor Willow's grandson. His cowlick-covered, gentle brown hair shone like the sun was promoting him superior than all the fangirls of his, giggling and cuddling up to him. When I finally approached him, he called out:

"Hey, Will! Guess what? I got my Pokemon, but that's no surprise, of course. It was the fact that I got the coolest one, not being a surprise either because I'm just too awesome. Right, ladies?"

His fangirls nodded in excitement and clinged to him as tightly as possible, like a hurricane was about to blow them away and Willow was their only structure of safety.

"I thought so. And now, there aren't any Pokemon left! I would challenge you to a battle but that's the only way that your incapable eyes can see my cool Pokemon. Anyway, I'll head off now, Mr. Noob! Ladies?"

He snapped his fingers and headed to his fancy, black Porshe and drove away, leaving all his lady-friends behind. As they passed me, they hmph'd and casually walked away.

I wanted to call him out the whole time, but just headed into the lab and saw him, reading a book.

"Is it true that all the Pokemon are gone?", I questioned.

"Well, you're pretty late. It's a quarter after 2. And...I thought that you would oversleep because of your sheer excitement so I made sure to keep one, especially for you."

My face shone in excitement, like an angel had blessed me. Professor Willow opened the Pokeball and there he was.

A yellow, little Pikachu, smiling into the distance, crying out "Pika-Pikachu!"

Awwww! I picked him up and tried to cuddle him. "You're my own Pokemon! I have a feeling that our journey will be the best time of our lives!"

He wasn't really friendly. Why, you ask? As soon as I picked him up, he electrocuted me and I collapsed onto the ceramic floor.

"He'll take some time getting used to you. Try not to violate him and show care and you'll quickly become friends. I'm sure of it.", Professor Willow told me.

I nodded and tried to send my Pikachu into his Pokeball but it refused to listen. I sighed, thanked the professor and walked out of the lab, dragging my unwilling Pikachu by the tail. What joy!


End file.
